stikbotsfandomcom-20200216-history
OFF The GRID
Description OFF THE GRID Is a Webisode Series starring Striker who is trying to find out what is causing Stikbots to disappear and save Pixel. The show has four seasons. Characters Striker: Ex-sheriff of the GRID Pixel: Girlfriend of Striker Shift: Comrade of Striker Raptus: Comrade of Striker; Survivor of exploration outside the Grid Clint: Ex-comrade of Striker in Great Wars Link: Helper of Pixel Sinon: snipity snapity snipe! Shino Asada... Vamprah: The highlord; Kidnapper of Pixel (Ranko) Cecilia: The crazy sword-fingered girl who helps Striker time to time. Regalius: The leader of the Grid Lance: The blue stikbot with the GI-JO, has "sweet armblades." Shall: (Also referred to as "The Sniper") Girlfriend or lover of Clint. She was a good sniper, however she was killed in the battle that also killed Striker and Shift. Plot Season 1 Stikbots are disappearing from the Grid and Sheriff Striker is trying to uncover the mystery. Striker sees Pixel taken by a predator. He does everything he can to save her, but it isn't enough. He becomes unconscious and wakes up to a changed Grid. He loses his position as a Sheriff by the Grid security robots. Striker attempts to leave the Grid, but is continuously stopped by Grid security robots. A mysterious phone call tells Striker to meet at the abandoned sector of the Grid. From there, he meets his comrades, Shift and Raptus. They plan to ride the patched transport cart though a tunnel. Meanwhile, we see the group of missing stikbots as well as Pixel. Link, secretly appearing, tries to save the stikbot, but fails to and the group is recaptured by Vamprah. Coming back to Striker and his crew, they are chased by monsters. Shift, realizing that they cannot hold off the monsters,sacrifices himself. Striker and Raptus makes their way out of the tunnel. They assume Shift is dead, but they have no time to mourn as another threat is approaching them. Raptus tells Striker to go on his own as he will battle the threat. After Striker leaves Raptus, he finds himself with Cecilia. He fights with her until she bargains with him that if he gets what she wants, she will get him out of the maze. He succeeds and the season ends with him leaving. Season 2 Striker being the only survivor, finds masked beings and asks for the information outside the Grid. Since Vamprah has Pixel encaptivated, she knows that Striker will eventually present himself in front of her. She decides to use the prototype unit, metalbots. Striker discovers that the currency outside the GRID is power-nodes used to power stikbots and tracks who gathers these. He come across, Clint, his ex-comrade and his comrade, Sinon. Meanwhile, Pixel tries to escape from Vamprah with the help of Link, but once again face the consequences. The metalbots surrounds her and captures her yet again. Coming back to Striker and Clint, they find themselves stuck as fuel ran out. They choose to check out the abandoned town nearby for supplies. In the abandoned town, a giant monster comes to find them. Clint abandons Striker and Striker must fight on his own. Out of nowhere, Raptus comes out and saves Striker. Striker has a nightmare of Cecilia saying "Kill Him" and kills Striker, then he wakes up. Striker and Raptus infiltrate Vamprah's hideout. They split up to save the stikbots. Striker finds all the stikbots have been experimented on and are dead. On the other hand, Raptus witnesses a way to become a metalbot and becoming stronger. Raptus is blinded by the power and chooses to become metalbot and the destruction to the Facility 7. Striker has no choice but to asks Cecilia to help get rid of Raptus. The season ends with Striker alone yet again. Season 3 Regalius is told by Vamprah to send 50 more stikbots due to the destruction of the Facility 7. After, Highlord Vamprah and Regalius have a bounty out for Striker. Striker tries to be unnoticed, but is discovered by the bounty hunter. Striker is then surrounded by the group wanting money. A mysterious figure defeats the group and is revealed to be Shift. Shift tells Striker of his survival story and the information he has discovered of Vamprah. Vamprah sends out a broadcast with a message for Striker that he should come out in a week or Pixel will die. Striker tries to go on his own, but Shift says he needs him to help. So it is settled for Shift to go with Striker. Meanwhile, Clint and Sinon faces the bounty hunters before Clint is taken by them. Pixel is training with Link to defend herself from Vamprah. Vamprah comes to fetch Pixel to show her master piece, the reactor (energy from power nodes of stikbots). She then consumes the energy fro the reactor for her power. Vamprah want to duel with Pixel for amusement. Pixel refuses to fight, but Vamprah pressures her by threatening to kill Link. Pixel has no option, but to fight. After fighting, Pixel believes she beat Vamprah and tries to escape with Link. But has she known little, Vamprah regenerates her body and knocks out Link. Back at the Grid, Regalius tells the stikbots that they need to be sacrificed. The stikbot citizens are questioning the truth. They believe Regalius is using his power for his own good and that Striker will come back, Striker's comrade in the Great Stikbot war tries to take Regalius down from his power, but fails and dies. Coming back to Striker and Shift, they go to gas station to refuel, only to find bunny hunters wanting to claim reward and take revenge of their comrades (From beginning episodes of Season 3). Clint, from far distance, orders Sinon to kill the group. After Striker and Shift are saved by Clint, Clint offers help as his reason is to save Pixel. At first, Striker and Shift fight and refuses as Clint has betrayed him in the past (In season 2). After, they conclude they can use some help from Clint and Sinon to infiltrate Vamprah's reactor facility. As their plan, Striker intentionally gets caught and is put in the cell next to Pixel. Meanwhile, Shift, Clint, and Sinon start attacking from another end. Shift manages to hack into the system and free Striker and Pixel. Striker and Pixel get their weapons and head over to the reactor, where Vamprah currently resides. The three fight for their lives. The other group finishes the rest of the army, but realizes the nightmare creatures are released. Sinon sacrifices to kill the creature and tells Clint to not let her death be thrown to waste. Shift and Clint continue to the reactor and plants the bomb to destroy it. They succeed but get separated in the explosion. Pixel and Clint are able to get out of the building in time. However, we see Striker and Shift dying as they escape and no one knows they escaped wait until season 5 comes out you can see shift and striker with pixel and bendy comes out and they fight him and his minions Season 4 OFF THE GRID Season 4 Trailer Links to watch OFF THE GRID OFF THE GRID Playlist